


familiar difference

by Jailinsgalaxies



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon Autistic Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, agere, agere fic, as a treat, because honestly theyre simply a dog, does that count?, just a little romantic parts, not really romance but they do have a, they/them for sunkist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jailinsgalaxies/pseuds/Jailinsgalaxies
Summary: Forzen knew about Tommy regressing, even cared for him during it before. But he never expected himself to regress personally. He needs help and he knows who he needs help from.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta & Forzen, Tommy Coolatta/Forzen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	familiar difference

**Author's Note:**

> I could possibly write more in this later but I had to let my brain run on that fucking agere Forzen goop tonight.  
> If you don't know what age regression is, look it up it's not hard. But as a quick rundown it is NOT SEXUAL and if anyone sexualizes this i will hunt u down.
> 
> anyways there may be grammar mistakes but that is because i wrote this while making macarons and didnt check for any mistakes.

I've always hated when my brain got like this. I could deal with it alone if I could just fucking be a person like everyone else. By the time I think about calling Tommy to help I'm already rocking by myself on my bed and chewing my nails.  
The call finally picks up and I hear Tommy shushing Sunkist before he starts speaking. "Freeze? What- what's up?"  
"Hey Tommy," I take a deep breath, trying to collect my thoughts. "What was that thing you told me about? The feeling like a kid sometimes?"  
I can hear Tommy hum over the phone static. "Age regression? What about it?" I try to collect what I'm trying to say but before I can say the words he speaks again. "I'm not, not in the mood to regress right now." He sighs. "Did you have a question about it though?"  
I lay on my back keeping my phone close enough to my face. "That's ok, what does it feel like when you're smaller? I need to figure out some stuff..."  
"Well, most- most of the time my eyes feel heavier, not like when you're sleepy but more like when you're dreamy." Sunkist barks in the background and I can hear them getting comfy next to Tommy. "I'm not sure I can explain it that well... and it really differs depending on the age I regress too... why're you asking?"  
Honestly I can tell I'm slipping, I knew what was happening the moment it fucking started but I wanted someone to tell me it's ok. "How would you feel if I regressed too?"  
He takes a bit longer to respond than usual. Calls aren't the best for his processing and I know that but I need to hear his voice. "Are- are you feeling small? Do you need me to come over?" There's the clacking of tangle toys in the receiver. "I can bring Sunkist, I can bring some kid stuff too if you want."  
"Please." The word comes out of my mouth before I really think but I don't want to take it back.  
I can hear him breathe a sigh of relief. "I'll be there soon. I love you."  
"I love you too." I wait for him to hang up, hoping he'll feel the need to talk just a bit more. I at least try to clean up a bit before he gets here, don't want Sunkist to accidentally eat something off the floor. It's not like they can die but It keeps my mind busy at least.  
The knock at the door startles me a bit but I try to remind my brain it's just Tommy and Sunkist. Opening the door and seeing him I practically fall into his arms. He's taller than me but i still have to lean just a bit to get my head on his chest. His heartbeat is right at my ear as he runs his hand down my back. "It- it's ok kiddo, I got you." He shushes me while gently bringing me and Sunkist inside. He let's go of their leash, not taking it off just freeing up his other hand to hold me. He brings me to the couch and holds my face in his palm, looking at me in the eyes. "Can you tell how old you feel honey?"  
It feels like an obvious question but the answer wont come to me. "Maybe, around 7? I'm not sure I'm sorry." I look down.  
He pulls my face back up. "It's ok, it's hard to figure out sometimes." He rubs his thumb on my cheek and smiles. "What do you want me to do to help."  
Hes already reaching for the remote. "Do you watch anything when you're," I search for the right word. "Small?"  
He laughs and let's go of my face. "I- I usually don't regress to that age, but we could watch maybe avatar, or steven universe? Your choice sweetie."  
I think for a minute or two, there's a lot fogging my mind right now but I know one think I want. "Play something you know a lot about, I want to hear you talk about the things you like." I swallow." I just want to hear you talk really."  
He scrolls through my Hulu account, getting to the kids section I've honestly neglected, clicking on steven universe and scrolling down a few episodes. "We're gonna watch all the song episodes." Tommy declares, like it's the only choice we have, I laugh.  
"You know I've never seen this, only heard you talk about it."  
"That's ok, the song episodes are the only ones that matter!" Tommy says matter of factly. "And- and you can hear my beautiful singing voice." He giggles while letting the words out. Sunkist sighs loudly at us with their leash in their mouth. "Sorry pup." Tommy grabs the leash and unhooks it from their collar. The opening music plays and Tommy pulls me against himself, kissing me on the forehead.  
Tonight is a good night.


End file.
